


The Moment I Looked Back

by WhileTrue



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhileTrue/pseuds/WhileTrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern AU set in London) A moment of not paying attention gives Korra a chance to meet someone who'll make her laugh and blush all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment I Looked Back

_Another fine day in London_ , I think as I and my best friends, Mako and Bolin, make our way to the Southbank Skatepark. The sun is bright and warm, there’s not one single cloud in the sky, and it feels like it’s summer already, even though we’re still in the middle of May. I can sense it in the atmosphere as well; people are cheerful, taking pictures, excited about seeing the most famous attractions the city has to offer. Some of them are entering Sea Life, the aquarium with many exotic fish and other sea creatures, many of them are joining the long line for the London Eye and others just keep walking, stopping to take a picture or two with Big Ben and the Westminster palace in the background. When we go past Jubilee Gardens there are some people lying on the grass, enjoying the warmth while others are sitting in small circles and talking. The street performers take care of the entertainment, attracting people’s attention with different activities like dancing, singing or some acrobatic tricks. Some performers dress into costumes, imitating real or fictional people – really, the variety of ideas is huge.

I smile at Charlie Chaplin as I go by one of the performers and then an excited shout from Bolin interrupts my train of thoughts. “Oh my gosh, guys, look at that dude, he looks exactly like Ned Stark!”

I look into the direction in which he’s skating at almost full speed now and I see the guy and I have to admit – I’m impressed. It’s as if Sean Bean himself was standing there, dressed in his Ned Stark costume, resting his great sword on the neck of one of the tourists, who’s holding his thumbs up while his friend is taking a picture of his execution. I look at Mako who just rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders and then we follow Bolin, who is now just standing there, looking at the imitator in awe. “Do you think it’s a real sword?” he asks without looking at us when we reach him. Meanwhile, the guy and his friend leave some coins in a box before saying good bye to the imitator.

“Don’t be silly bro, do you even know how expensive and heavy those things are?” replies Mako.

“Ask him,” I say and nudge the younger brother to do it. I don’t have to tell him twice and he’s already standing really close to “Lord Stark”, holding the nose of his skateboard with both of his hands and looking at him with puppy eyes.

“Excuse me, my lord, is this a real sword?” Bolin asks and flashes him a toothy grin.

The man looks at him, taken aback for a moment but then smiles back broadly and says: “Hm, you seem like a strong young lad. Here try for yourself.” He offers the sword and Bolin puts his skateboard down, taking the weapon into his hands and almost falls over. “Whoa, it’s heavy,” he huffs and holds it for a few seconds, then gives the sword back to its owner. I admire how the man easily handles such weight and when I glance at Mako even he seems a bit impressed.

“Yeah, I’d say it’s pretty real,” the man laughs while sheathing his weapon. “The razor and the point are blunt, for obvious reasons, but it’s a real replica,” he explains proudly and pats the hilt of the sword.

“Well, my lord, thank you for showing me such honour and letting me hold your mighty weapon,” Bolin says, bowing deeply and the man returns the gesture.

“You are welcome, good sir,” he replies and I can’t help but chuckle at their act.

“Well, I’m off with my companions here,” Bolin points to us and I wave enthusiastically at the man who bows his head to greet me. “Oh, and here,” Bolin continues and searches the pockets of his baggy shorts and pulls his hands out when he finds some coins, giving them to the man. “For a good act”, he says and the man bows his head again and thanks him. 

Then we’re back on our skateboards, making our way past people. “Sometimes you seem like you haven’t lived here your entire life, bro,” Mako teases.

“Hey, it’s not like we see Lord Stark in his almost real form every day,” Bolin defends himself.

“Yeah, it’s true,” I say, “And you have to admit, he did look like the real deal.”

“Like many other performers,” continues the oldest of the brothers.

“But not many performers look like Ned Stark,” I reply.

“Plus, his sword is the best thing ever,” says Bolin, pumping his fist into the air. “Kinda makes me wish I had my own.”

“And the guy let him hold Ice,” I add.

“Okay, fine, I admit he was good,” Mako gives in and pouts.

“C’mon, we all now know that you’re a huge Game of Thrones nerd.”

“Yeah, bro, who’s wearing a Targaryen t-shirt and drools every time khaleesi and her dragons show up on screen?” asks Bolin.

“Me.”

“Korra.”

Mako and I say at the same time and we laugh before he continues, “but yes, I get your point.”

Then we finally reach the Skatepark. The boys get in quickly but I stop for a moment to take in the view, enjoying the sound of wheels hitting the ground and decks sliding on stone curbs. The place is located under a huge platform, which gives it a slightly darker tone but the graffiti that are covering the walls and columns make up for the lack of light during the day. The place is an attraction of its own and many people stop by and stare in awe as skaters do their tricks. “C’mon, Korra!” calls Bolin and waves at me to join him. Watching others is great, but doing it myself is much, much better. Using my balance to guide the skateboard gives me a feeling of freedom and control at the same time and once I get into it, the rest of the world is forgotten. Grinding, kickflipping, railsliding, leaping over a set of stairs and landing perfectly is what makes skateboarding fun. There is always a risk of getting injured but that risk gives you adrenaline and pushes you further. I’ve been lucky so far. It never got worse than a broken wrist or a twisted ankle for me. There are always bruises and abrasions present but after all this time you get used to it. You just roll with them.

“Hey, Korra!” Bolin’s voice grounds me to earth after some time. With skating I never know how many hours have passed. “Come over here,” he calls and I skate to where he’s standing, a huge grin on his face. “Look, there’s a group of cute girls watching.” He points to the said group and indeed, there are five girls standing there and looking at skaters, each one looking cuter than the other.

I laugh and say: “Go charm them with your amazing skills, Bo.”

“You coming?” he asks.

“Nah, I’m just gonna take a short break,” I reply and watch him as he nods and skates closer to the girls, doing a string of tricks right in front them and they award him with cheers and an applause every time he lands successfully.

I sit down next to the Beifong twins, Wei and Wing, who I spotted a bit earlier. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Korra, what’s up,” asks Wei. “That was an awesome flip there.”

“Thanks, man,” I reply and smile at him. “Aren’t you guys skating today?” I ask when I notice Wei’s skateboard is missing.

“Wing is,” says Wei. “I’m gonna take some pics and video footage of him later.”

“Yeah, we’re making a video,” confirms Wing.

“That’s great, I wanna see it when it’s finished!”

“You wanna see what?” asks Mako who is now joining us.

“They’re making a video,” I explain.

“Yeah, we already have some footage of Win, today’s my turn,” says Wing.

“That’s cool, don’t forget about showing it to me too,” adds Mako and the twins reassure him he’ll get to see it as well and then they’re off, Win with his camera and Wing warming up with some easy tricks.

“So, ready to go? It’s six and I still have to get ready for work,” says Mako and looks for his brother, who’s now chatting with the girls.

“Sure. Good luck getting your brother here though,” I tease him and play with the wheels of my skateboard absentmindedly.

It takes him ten whole minutes to get his younger brother away from the group. When he finally makes it, I hear Bolin complaining all the way. “But they were cute and one of them gave me her phone number, look!” he whines and shoves a piece of paper into Mako’s face.

“Yeah, yeah, good for you, bro,” grumbles Mako, “but it’s time to go now, you can call her later.”

“Okaaaay,” replies Bolin. “Let’s go then.”

We go towards the Waterloo Bridge, along The Queen’s Line and I notice there’s less people than before. Still many but it’s not that crowded anymore so we can pick up our pace, without fear of knocking someone down. An idea comes to my mind. “Hey guys,” I turn around and call the brothers. “I have an idea,” I start saying and with all the enthusiasm going through me, my mind barely registers when both of their faces screw up in horror, a “Korra, watch out!” leaving their throats in unison, Mako’s hands grab his head, Bolin’s cover his eyes and just a moment before impact I manage to turn my head a bit to see a woman with a book in her hands about to cross my path.

 _Aw, shit, this is gonna hurt_ , is my last thought before colliding with the body.

“ _Uf_!”

Somehow I manage to wrap my arms around the victim and hold her against me so her body partly lands on mine. Wind is knocked out of my lungs, a painful bruise already forming on my shoulder, her book flies through the air and so do many others that she’s carrying. _Is she a walking library or something?_ I find myself thinking for a moment when the books land on the ground, scattered around us.

“I’m so, so sorry,” the woman starts apologizing and pushes herself away from me. “I didn’t look where I was going and …”

I don’t know what else she’s saying because when I look at her I find myself caught in the most exquisite pair of emerald green eyes I’ve ever seen. The rest of the world is forgotten, the pain goes back to zero and my mouth hangs open … _And if I don’t stop that immediately she’ll start thinking she caused me brain damage_ , I think to myself when I see her face growing worried with each passing moment.

“Are you okay?” she asks, worry lacing her voice.

“Yeah … Yeah, I’m sorry, don’t apologize,” I finally find my voice. “I shouldn’t have gone that fast and I wasn’t looking where _I_ was going so, really, it’s my fault,” I say and start picking myself up. “Are _you_ okay?” I ask.

“Oh, thank goodness,” she breathes and helps me on my feet. “But still, I should have learnt by now that reading and walking don’t go well together,” she says. “And yes, I’m fine, thanks to you.”

 _Oh, she noticed my desperate attempt to salvage the situation_. And then I’m standing again and I notice she’s a bit taller than me. I quickly take in the rest of her and I see she’s dressed formally. Black high heels, a red skirt accompanied by a shirt and a dark jacket – looking fit for some sort of business meeting. Then my eyes take in a narrow face that is framed with a long curtain of raven hair, shining in the light of the afternoon sun. Then I look into her stunning eyes and once again I’m caught into her gaze and for a moment I let myself believe she’s caught in my gaze as well.

“Korra, are you okay? We were trying to warn you but it was too late.” The reality comes back in the form of Bolin and his brother, rushing towards us and I finally register other people that have stopped to witness the accident.

“I’m fine,” I mumble when the spell is broken and the woman clears her throat.

“I’m sorry, I’m actually in a hurry,” she says and straightens the invisible wrinkles of her skirt, then picks up the books that are still laying scattered around us. I quickly start helping her collect the rest of them and I notice some of them are a bit old and there are some old newspaper clippings tucked between the pages.

I hand them to her and she thanks me. “I’m really sorry again,” she says and then she’s gone. Just like that.

“Bye,” I say but she doesn’t hear me because she’s already too far away by the time I form the word.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asks Mako.

“Yes,” I answer but he doesn’t look convinced and when I look over to Bolin I see him smiling knowingly. “Oh, stop it, Bo.”

“What? Stop what?” The confusion is evident on Mako’s face.

“Big bro, how can you be so oblivious?”

“What do you mean? Oblivious to what? I saw Korra crash into someone!”

“Exactly. But not just that,” he chuckles.

“Oh, gods, don’t …” I mumble.

“She _crushed_ _on_ someone too,” he says, with a smug look on his face. “Ow! What was that for?” he says loudly after I punched his shoulder.

“Oh.” But the realization hits Mako. “Well, she did seem kinda cute,” he says. 

“Kinda?” I ask in disbelief. “I guess you didn’t see her eyes, mister.” Then a sudden thought hits me and I slump my shoulders. “But it doesn’t matter anyway …” I say with a sigh.

“Yeah, you’re right … Knocking someone off their feet isn’t a good first move … OW, Korraaa!” whines Boling after I punch his shoulder again.

“I didn’t mean that,” I tell him.

“Why doesn’t it matter then?” asks Mako.

“I forgot to ask about her name.”

* * *

 

“See you tomorrow?” I say to my best friends after I told them I’m going to wait at the book market.

“You’re still not giving up?” asks Mako.

“Nope,” I reply.

“How are you so sure she bought those books here, at the Book Fair?”

“Because they seemed used and the other day I saw that here they sell newspaper clippings that looked exactly like the ones she had,” I explain.

He shrugs his shoulders and pokes his brother’s head that’s currently dug into some poetry. “Let’s go, bro,” he says and Bolin puts the book back into its place.

“See ya tomorrow, Korra!” He says and waves goodbye. “Good luck with the book lady!”

I chuckle. “Thanks, Bolin! See ya!”

“Well, I hope you find her,” says Mako and follows his brother.

It’s been more than a week since the crash. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her ever since. Every night her face is the last thing on my mind before I drift into the world of dreams. During the day I often find myself thinking about her, yearning to talk to her and get to know her. Sometimes I think it’s silly because I don’t even know her name but then the picture of her flashes before my eyes and that thought is quickly forgotten.

I take a seat on the bench nearby and put the earbuds into my ears, turning the music player on, my fingers drumming on the underside of the deck of my skateboard in rhythm with the song, looking around and hoping to finally see that face again.

It doesn’t take long before I stand up and go around looking at the books. Sometimes I even end up looking deeper into them and pondering whether to buy them or not. But I’m more into comics and when I get to that section I always spend some time there going through new stuff they have to offer. I even bought a few comics the other day.

“You’re looking for someone, aren’t you?” comes a voice from beside me. I turn around and see an old man with a white beard standing next to me.

“Huh? Pardon?”

“You’re looking for someone. I’ve noticed you’ve been here for a few days in a row now.”

I look at him suspiciously and nod once.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not stalking you, young lady, I’m just an old bookseller. There’s my stand.” He points to the tables next to the ones I’m standing in front of. “You went through my books a few times.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I have,” I say and sigh. “And you’re right. I am looking for someone.” He seems kind and something about him calms me and soon I find myself telling him my name and then the whole story about the accident (which gives him a good laugh because it was funny, now that I think about it) and how I’ve been hoping to see her again here because I’m sure she bought her books and clippings at this book market. He listens intently and when I’m finished with my monologue he pats my shoulder, comforting me.

“Ah, yes, I see. I agree that she might have bought the books here,” he says. “But I don’t remember seeing a girl like the one you described.”

My heart sinks a bit. He would know the best if she was here again. After all he spends most of his day here, selling books. And then again, maybe it was just a onetime thing. I guess my thoughts are showing on my face because he pats my shoulder again. “But worry not, young Korra, my eyes are old and tired so they might not see everything so clearly anymore.”

“You don’t look _that_ old,” I reply and he chuckles.

“That’s nice of you,” he says. “But my eyes indeed are tired. They’ve seen a lot and been through many stories that are safely hidden between the book covers so you must forgive me if they haven’t had the honour of catching a sight of the beauty that yours have seen.”

I smile at that. “I have to see her again.”

“Patience, Korra. All things come to those who wait,” he says gently. “Just wait and see.”

“Thank you, sir,” I reply and my heart is suddenly filled with a huge amount of hope.

“Oh, dear, look at the time, it’s almost seven,” he exclaims after checking the time on his pocket watch. “I have to start packing things up and then it’s tea time.”

“Oh, do you need help with packing the books?” I ask.

“Thank you, but my nephew and I will have this done in no time,” he replies. “Good luck, Korra!”

“Thank you, have a nice evening,” I say and then get on my skateboard and skate home.

* * *

 

The next day is rainy. It’s pouring like it is the end of the world with the great flood ending us all.

Mako calls me and says that he isn’t going skating today because he got an urgent call from his work. I tell him I didn’t feel up to going anyway.

I do nothing all day. I play some video games, then eat, take my dog Naga for a short walk, take a nap and I’m back at playing _Tomb Raider_. Then I read one of the comics I bought at the book fair, sitting on the window sill, occasionally looking out through the window only to find that same dull and grey view. It doesn’t seem like the rain is going to stop anytime soon.

I look at the watch and see it’s 5.30 in the afternoon. Even with my heart being restored with hope from the words of the old salesman I doubt _she_ would go to the market in such weather. _But what if …_

“Ah, to hell with it!” I suddenly exclaim, making Naga twitch at the sudden outburst. “Sorry, girl,” I apologize and put my jacket and boots on. “I’ll see you later,” I say to my dog and then leave my house with an umbrella in my hand, without a skateboard this time.

I take the tube and get off the train at the Embankment station after taking the Bakerloo line. I pull the hood of my jacket over my head when I step outside and start walking over the bridge that connects both banks of the river Thames. I listen to the sound of the rain hitting my umbrella. The sound is nice and calming, it’s a shame that the rest that comes with it isn’t that pretty as well. This dull atmosphere makes even colours fade a bit and gives them grey hues.

I reach the end of the bridge. I walk past the Skatepark which is occupied by some skaters and much less audience than a day before. I stop for a moment to see if there are any familiar faces in the park and I spot Wei and Wing, looking at the camera, probably going through the new footage. I decide to not bother them so I keep going until I reach the market. I close my umbrella because the place is under the Waterloo Bridge so there’s no need for the additional roof above my head. I release a sigh and start going to the nearest stand that offers a big collection of different maps of the world, continents and countries. I’ve seen most of them already but I spend some time studying them anyway. I’m about to walk over to the section with comics when something red catches my eye. It’s not like I haven’t seen red today yet, I mean, I live in London, double-deckers are everywhere. But this red umbrella is just … Vivid. Not like the rest of the colours I’ve been seeing throughout the whole day. It’s more vivid than anything else today. I feel like the whole picture is monochrome but this umbrella is the only thing that is coloured. The person gets under the bridge and my heart starts beating a bit faster because something in me tells me it’s her. _Please, person with the red umbrella, stop and be her_.

And the person does stop. It’s as if they heard me. I feel like the time slowed down, just to torture me a bit more until the person closes the umbrella and whips _her_ hair and then I see her face. _It is her!_ I almost cry out and jump out of excitement but manage to restrain myself at the last second. _Holy shit, holy shit._

She starts going through books, a light smile resting on her lips and I find myself thinking how she’s even more beautiful than before. She’s dressed in a similar outfit as on the day I first saw her.Her long raven hair is tied into a ponytail, while some loose strands frame her soft face.

Then I realize something. _What do I do now?_ My mind starts racing. All this time while I’ve been waiting I never thought about what I should do if it actually came to this. I can’t just go there and say: “Hi, I’m that girl that almost got you killed more than a week ago, would you like to go for a coffee with me?” or “Hello, I’m Korra, and I’ve been waiting for you to show up here again ever since I bumped into you.” She probably doesn’t even remember me. Even if she did, I doubt she’d actually be interested.

 _Damn it, Korra, just do it, go with the flow,_ I try to cheer myself up as I walk closer to her. _Yeah, good job,_ I think as I stop on the other side of the table and pick up a random book so I don’t look weird just standing there thinking about my next move. I keep glancing over and get struck by her beauty each and every single time. I don’t register any of the illustrations or words that are written in the book I’m holding when I actually do look at it. She shifts slightly and tucks her stray hair behind her ear and a soft sigh leaves her mouth. I squeeze my eyes shut. _Think, Korra, c’mon, next step, next st-_

“You didn’t strike me as someone who’s interested in botany,” a gentle voice breaks the train of my thoughts and I look up. The woman is still looking at her book but there’s a grin resting on her lips now. Then she lifts her gaze and looks at me.

“I-uh …” I look down at my book and indeed, there’s some kind of weed drawn and I look back at the woman on the other side of the table. “Flowers, huh?” I manage to say, flashing a wide grin at her. _Wow, you’re one smooth idiot_. I scratch the back of my neck nervously, feeling a blush creeping up my cheeks. And then I hear her laugh. It’s a light and fresh sound, not the mean mocking kind, and it fills my heart with joy. _Nice, you made her laugh. You may proceed._ “Nah, I’m not really into plants …” I admit and look at my shoes. Then I take a deep breath and look back up. _Okay, here it goes …_

“HimynameisKorraandIwaswonderingifyouwouldwanttogoforateawithme.” _Nailed it._

She chuckles. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

 _Damn. Okay, try again._ I take another deep breath and walk over to the other side so I can stand next to her and offer her my hand, without having to stretch myself across the whole table covered with rows of books. She takes my hand and squeezes it firmly and for a moment I’m lost in the feeling of her skin against mine. Then I repeat the question: “Hi, I’m Korra and I was wondering if you’d want to go for a coffee or tea with me.”

She smiles and replies: “I’m Asami. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Korra. And yes, I’d like to go for a tea with you sometime.”

* * *

 

“Wow, I still can’t believe you actually found her,” says Bolin, lying on my couch and petting Naga’s head.

“I know, I can barely believe it myself,” I reply while tying my shoes and then I stand up. “How do I look?” I ask.

I have my best blue flannel shirt and black jeans on, which are probably the nicest pieces of clothing I own. Well, and my leather jacket. I never was much of a shopping type. 

“I’d take you out right away if you weren’t busy already,” he says simply.

“C’mon, seriously, do I look fine? I don’t know what the protocol is when it comes to stuff like this.”

“Yes, Korra, relax. You look great, especially with your hair down,” he replies. “She’ll see it too, don’t worry.”

“Okay, thanks, Bo,” I exhale nervously.

“Oh, and Mako wishes you good luck.”

“Thanks, tell him I appreciate it.” I look at my phone and see it’s time to go. “Okay, I gotta leave. You know where to put the key, right?”

“Yes, of course. Go now, you don’t want to be late.”

“Okay, talk to you later!”

“Have fun!”

The weather has improved since that lucky day and it’s partly sunny when I go to the underground station. Then I’m on the train and I take a seat. I turn the music on and a smile forms on my lips when my mind drifts to the conversation I had with Asami two days ago.

_“I’m Asami. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Korra. And yes, I’d like to go for a tea with you sometime.”_

Hell yes! _My mind is crazy with excitement and it takes a huge effort to stop myself from jumping around and pumping my fist into the air._

_“The pleasure is all mine, Asami.” I grin, loving the way her name feels while leaving my lips. “That’s a pretty name you have.”_

_I’m not one hundred percent sure but I think her cheeks get slightly more colour in them and it makes her even prettier. If that’s even possible. “Thank you,” she replies and then I notice we’re still holding each other’s hands. So does she and we break the handshake somewhat awkwardly and I instantly miss the warm contact of her hand.  “So, are you okay now?” she asks._

_“Huh?” I’m not sure to what she’s referring, plus my mind is pretty much occupied with marvelling at how beautiful the woman in front of me is._

_“The accident? Your body took most of the damage when landing on the ground.”_

_“Oh, yeah, I’m perfectly fine,” I say. “And it wasn’t even that bad, I’ve been through worse.”_

_“Yeah, I can see why’s that. You like skateboarding, right?”_

_“Yup, a lot.” I grin happily at the thought that she remembers. “And you like to read,” I say._

_“Yes, very much so,” she replies and chuckles._

_“What were you reading anyway? I mean, before our crash?”_

_“Oh, it was a book about the Wright brothers,” she answers._

_“The ones that were into planes and flying, right?” The name does sound familiar._

_“Yes, that and some other things but mainly aviation. They made the first successful controlled human flight and were part of a team that built the first airplane engine.”_

_“So you’re into flying?” I ask._

_“Yeah, I’m working on a project that involves planes,” she says. “It never hurts to know the background of things.”_

_Beautiful and smart. I like her more with every passing moment. Not to mention how her eyes have that spark in them which indicates how much talking about a certain subject means to a person. I make a mental note to bring up flying when we have our next conversation._

_“That sounds really interesting,” I say and smile._

_“It is,” she replies and smiles back at me. “Well, maybe we can talk about it more over that tea?”_

_“Yeah, I’d love that! When do you have time?”_

_“Hm, I can’t tomorrow, I have an important meeting but Saturday is fine with me?” she offers and I don’t have to think twice about it because I have nothing on Saturday which makes it a perfect day to go out with her._

_“Saturday is great! When and where should we meet?”_

_“Here, maybe?”_

_“Perfect,” I reply. “How does three in the afternoon sound?”_

_“It sounds good,” she says with a smile on her face and my breath catches in my throat for a moment and I think I might have started staring at her._

_“Korra, is everything okay?” she asks, her voice laced with some worry._

_Yup, I_ am _staring at her. “Oh, yes, of course, sorry, my mind was somewhere else for a moment,” I reply. “It tends to do that.”_

_She laughs that sweet laugh of hers again. “I understand you completely. It happens to me too.”_

_We stand in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other and then something inside me moves or wakes up or just_ happens _because I can’t take my eyes away from her and she’s,_ oh, spirits _,_ she’s bitting her lip, _and now she’s smiling again._

_Asami is the first to break the silence. “Well, it was really nice meeting you, Korra,” she says and for a moment it feels like she wants to say something else but that moment passes and she starts fiddling with her umbrella. “I guess I have to go now. Can’t wait for Saturday though!”_

_“Yeah, me too!” I say happily and bite my lower lip and look at my shoes because the thought of seeing her again so soon fills my tummy with fluttering sensations. I look back at her and she’s still smiling. “See you later then.”_

_“See ya, take care!” She gives me a small wave with her hand then opens her umbrella and starts walking away. She turns around once and gives me another smile and I grin back and wave at her. I dig my hands into the pockets of my jacket, probably still grinning stupidly, and keep my eyes on her until she disappears in the river of other bodies walking through the rain._

_I sigh contently, turning around to start my way back home when I catch sight of that old book seller who’s looking at me with a smile on his face. I blush a bit and then bow my head and he returns the gesture._

“The next station is: Embankment.” The voice of the train lady brings me back to reality. I get off the train and the moment I start walking over the bridge I feel myself getting nervous. _What if I say or do something stupid? What if I spill my tea all over myself, or even worse, all over Asami?_ My mind is so occupied with all the scenarios that could happen that I don’t even notice when I get under the Waterloo Bridge, walking towards Asami who looks snazzy as always. Her lips are curled into a gentle smile and with that all my fears suddenly evaporate.

“Hi,” I greet, giving her a small wave of my hand when I stop in front of her.

“Hi yourself,” she greets back. Then, without any warning, I’m pulled into an embrace, a short and friendly one, but still, her arms are around me and my nose is filled with her scent. _Lilies and summer_ , I find myself thinking as I return the hug.

She pulls back and the hug is over as quickly as it started. “So, where are we going?” she asks.

I clear my throat to hide how touched I am by her gesture. “Follow me,” I say and start leading the way.

Then we talk. A lot. It feels like we’ve known each other for way much longer than just two days. We exchange words, thoughts, like it’s the most natural thing to do and every anxious thought I’ve had is now long forgotten. She’s an engaging speaker and an even better listener. When we arrive at the coffee shop I had in mind for our tea, we stop our conversation only to order the beverages and some biscuits. Then we’re back at how I once tried driving a car for the first time and I ended up hitting the light post _and_ getting a parking ticket. We both laugh at that and I can’t fail but notice how much I like her laughter.

I ask her how her meeting went and she lets out a frustrated groan because apparently things with her project aren’t going as smoothly as she wants them to. She also just mentions that she’s the head of the project group and that the plane they’re working on is actually her design, which leaves me gaping at her and she swats my hand lightly as in “it’s no big deal”. Then she explains it was her childhood dream to build machines, especially planes, how she always played in her father’s (who’s an engineer as well) workshop, putting different pieces together. She tells me her first working creation was a remotely controlled plane that she still has in her office. Then she asks about my skating and I tell her how happy I was when I got my first skateboard at the age of ten and about all the falls and bruised bums, how I met my best friends at the skatepark in my neighbourhood. She listens intently and it makes my heart swell with a warm feeling, on which I almost choke, when I realize she’s genuinely interested in things I have to say. People usually get tired of listening to things they don’t know much about but Asami’s attention never wavers.

I once almost pee myself because Asami makes me laugh so hard with one of her jokes and end up clutching my tummy because it hurts from all the laughter I’ve been through.

“Gosh, Asami, I don’t think I’ve heard anything funnier in my life,” I pant and brush away a tear.

She chuckles, “I almost died when I heard it for the first time too,” she says and I don’t know if it’s the light or something else but I swear her cheeks are redder than a moment before. “I’m having a really nice time, Korra,” she says.

Then her hand finds mine and gives it a soft squeeze. Now it’s my turn to blush. I feel my cheeks burn with heat when I turn my hand slightly to squeeze her hand back. “I’m having a great time too,” I reply and for a moment we just look into each other’s eyes.

Then the spell is broken by a waiter who comes by asking if there’s anything we need.

I’m the first to react and I tell him that I’d like to pay to which Asami objects but I shush her because it was I who asked her to come. She gives in while pouting a bit which I find extremely adorable.

“So, I was wondering if you’d want to do this again sometime,” she asks after I pay for the teas and biscuits we ordered.

“I would love to,” I reply. “Here, let me give you my number so you can call me when you feel like hanging out again.” I scribble my number on a napkin and give it to her.

“Thanks, I’ll call you so you can have my number too,” she says and takes out her phone, probably entering my number in because a few moments later I feel my phone buzz.

I thank her and then we slowly make our way out. I like how she’s walking so close to me, our elbows brushing every now and then. Then we’re outside and I find myself looking at the sunset.

“Wow, it’s beautiful,” she whispers and I look at her. _Not as beautiful as you_ , I think to myself when I see tiny shadows dancing across her serene expression but don’t dare saying it out loud.

We stand there quietly and marvel at the colours and it suddenly hits me how comfortable this silence is. Not like those awkward silences when you want to say something but don’t know what. It feels nice.

“Thank you for today, Korra,” she says after a few moments and when I turn to face her, her lips are suddenly pressed against my cheek. It’s the lightest of touches but I feel it everywhere. I’m enveloped in an electrifying and at the same time numbing sensation.

“Thank _you_ ,” I stammer after she pulls back and as if I haven’t been blushing enough through the whole afternoon already I feel my face heating up again. “Call me?”

She laughs lightly. “I will,” she says. “So, talk to you soon?”

I can only nod because my mind is still a mush.

“Okay. Goodbye then,” she greets with a smile and with that she starts making her way home.

I raise my hand slowly to my face and my fingers softly touch the spot on my cheek where Asami’s lips were a few moments ago. “Bye, Asami,” I say loud enough for her to hear me and she turns around once more to wave at me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was looking through my old pictures from London the other day when this one-shot idea about Korra and Asami meeting there popped into my head and I kinda had to write it down.
> 
> Many thanks to my dear friend a-monster-calls (you should check out her Tumblr, she's almost as big Korrasami shipper as I am, plus, she's an awesome person) for proofreading this and making me laugh with her comments. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> (you can find this fic on my FF account: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11221014/1/The-Moment-I-Looked-Back)


End file.
